TRADING SPOUSES
by BobWhite
Summary: A little spur of the moment thing that i came up with. Hope you like it.
1. Author's Note

I was watching Trading Spouses on CMT and thought that it would be a great idea for some stories, to switch our favorite peopl

**Author's Note:**

--I was watching Trading Spouses on CMT and thought that it would be a great idea for some stories, to switch our favorite people and see what happens when you put a different mom in that household and let them take control for two weeks. This is also a crossover with Wife Swap. It'll be a Wife Swap, trading Spouses crossover with all my favorite shows and our favorite families!

--For the different shows and families, there will be separators that will tell you when I go on to a different family and different show, kind of like this:

--Either an "Author's Note" telling you I'm moving on to another family and different show.

--Or a bunch of non-descriptive sayings, like "not a document"

--Or another full summary on what family and show I'm moving to.

--Most of all, don't hate me for doing this. I know I have always wanted to know what would happen if our favorite mom's suddenly were replaced by an unknown mother from another part of the states.

--And finally, just have some stinking fun. I don't care what you think about these stories; though don't be too harsh. If you love them, then I will continue and you can still read more; if not, stop reading them all together and you won't know what you might be missing.

--Please, please, please, please don't hate me for doing this. It was a spur-of-the-moment kind of story. I would love to hear back from you however, so if you love my stories then come on, review and tell me what you think about the story lines so far and give me your best input on what should happen next.

--And thanks for all the people that have added me to their FAVORITE AUTHORS/STORIES & ALERT lists. I really love that you love my stories!


	2. 7TH HEAVEN: The Families

**Full Summary:**

This is set when Matt is at the state college and when Mary is still living in the house. The Camden family is now without Annie, but with another woman as their mom. Annie is now in Montana, on a ranch with sixteen kids. In Annie's place, Lasana has become the new Camden mom. Now that the two wives have met their new families, they have to settle into playing by the rules for a week. How will Annie be able to help the Messinger family? And how will Lasana be able to help the Camden family?

**The Camden's:**

**Mr. Eric Camden:** father of seven children and the reverend at the local church and helps the community out all the time.

**Mrs. Annie Camden:** mother of seven children and a stay at home mom.

**Matt Camden:** 20, the oldest kid in the family and oldest son and going to the State College, but mostly everyone knows that he will be majoring in Medicine and becoming a doctor.

**Mary Camden:** 18, the second oldest child and oldest daughter, senior in high school, basketball player.

**Lucy Camden:** 16, second daughter, sophomore in high school and likes to help people.

**Simon Camden:** 14, second son, is known as the "bank" of the house to the kids, eighth grader at the middle school.

**Ruthie Camden:** 8, third daughter, nosy and keeps secrets well, fourth grader at the elementary school.

**Sam & David Camden:** the twins, both a year old and the youngest members of the Camden family.

**Happy:** the Camden family dog.

**Kernel Camden: **Eric's retired military father and the grandfather of the kids.

**Ruth Camden:** Eric's mother and the grandma of the kids.

**The Messinger Family:**

**Mr. Dominick Messinger:** father of sixteen children, runs a well-respected horse ranch and a wild mustang rescue.

**Mrs. Lasana Messinger:** mother of sixteen children, runs a well-respected horse ranch and a wild mustang ranch, plus substitutes at the local high school.

**Zalenka Messinger:** 20, the oldest child and daughter of the family, goes to State College majoring in Veterinary Medicine; loves to read and hang out with her friends, goes home every weekend, vacation and during summer.

_**Zelene Messinger:**__ 18, senior in high school, second oldest daughter, majoring in Veterinary Medicine, loves to read and write._

_**Damien Messinger:**__ 18, senior in high school, first oldest son, majoring in Law, full scholarship to Harvard; loves to play on his laptop._

_**Taz Messinger:**__ 17, junior in high school, second oldest son; loves to dance, majoring in Criminal Justice._

_**Cori Messinger:**__ 17, junior in high school, third oldest daughter; loves to sing and dance, majoring in Criminal Justice; loves to practice witchcraft with her friends good not bad._

**Aeon Messinger:** 16, sophomore in high school, third oldest son; loves to dance and read; plays baseball.

**Ameo'e Messinger:** 15, freshman in high school, fourth oldest daughter; likes to act and is in Drama Club.

**Esevona'e Messinger:** 14, an eight grader in middle school, fifth oldest daughter; loves to dance, sing and hang out with her friends; wants to become a Veterinary like her sisters.

**Ešeeva'keso Messinger:** 12, a sixth grade in middle school, sixth oldest daughter; likes riding horses, barrel races in the rodeo's and helps the ranch hands.

_**Milhail Messinger:**__ 10, a fifth grader at the elementary school, seventh oldest daughter; helps the ranch hands, likes to read and write._

_**Tyrail Messinger:**__ 10, a fifth grader at the elementary school, fourth oldest son; likes to help injured animals._

**Zebedee Messinger:** 8, a fourth grader at the elementary school, eighth oldest daughter; loves to barrel race.

**Hayden Messinger:** 7, a third grader at the elementary school, fifth oldest son; loves to help his mother tame the wild horses.

**Joachim Messinger:** 6, a second grader at the elementary school, sixth oldest son; loves riding horses and rehabilitating wild animals.

**Chandrakant Messinger:** 5, a first grader at the elementary school, youngest daughter; likes dancing with her sisters.

**Rayeez Messinger:** 4, youngest son, afternoon preschool; loves to ride horses with his father.

**AN-Italicized names and descriptions are the sets of twins.**


	3. Getting Ready, Leaving

**Getting Ready Leaving:**

**The Camden Household:**

Annie was up earlier then everyone else on Sunday morning. She would be leaving after church and wouldn't be back for two weeks. She was headed to Montana, to a working ranch, that was all she was told. For the first week she would live by the rules of the Messinger family. But on the second week, she would be able to change the rules and switch the family's life around.

She packed everything before any of the kids got up. Right as she was done packing, Mary and Lucy came down from the attic, dressed for church and wanting to help their mother with her packing. Each kid had given her something to not only remember them by, but also to show her new family about who they were. She was touched that they wanted to let these kids know that they were getting a great replacement mom.

She pulled her suitcases downstairs and set them by the front door. She went into the kitchen and made breakfast for everyone. She had made sure to pack clothes and shoes that she could work in and get dirty in. She only hoped that the mom that would be taking her place would be a great influence to her kids.

The morning ritual in the Camden house went smoothly and so did church. Reverend Camden announced that Annie would be swapping places with another woman and that a TV crew would be following the family around for two weeks while this 'new' mom was at the house. Everyone in the community apparently watched 'Trading Spouses' so they didn't need any further explanation.

After church, the Camden's returned to their house and waited for the taxi to arrive. Once the taxi pulled in front of the house, Annie took her suitcases, purse and a photo of her whole family she had put it in her purse and hugged/kissed her family goodbye. She wouldn't be meeting Mrs. Messinger until after the two weeks were up and she knew she was in for quite a culture shock.

Once at the airport, she checked her suitcases at the security desk and then boarded her plain with her purse. The next four hours wasn't very long seeing as she had fallen asleep on the plain. When she got off the plain, she went straight to Baggage Claim and picked up her bags, then went to wait for her 'new' husband to pick her up.

**The Messinger Household:**

Lasana was up earlier then everyone else on Sunday morning. She had packed all of her belongings the night before with the help of her husband and children. She was in the kitchen making breakfast when everyone came down at 6:00am. Because she wouldn't be leaving until at least 4:00pm, they still had a ranch to work and she still had a household to run. She had no maid; she believed that cleaning a house was for the woman of the house and the children who lived in it. Her husband knew that this was going to be a tough two weeks without the rock of the house.

She fixed the pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs over easy, scrambled, poached, steamed, fresh squeezed orange juice, coffee, toast, biscuits, muffins, and then set the table for eighteen. Her youngest was four years old, her oldest was twenty. Once the table was set and Zelene, Damien, Taz & Cori were downstairs and watching the food in the ovens and on the stove, she went out to the barn and got to milking Old Betty, one of their milk cows. After getting enough milk, she came back inside and strained the milk into milk jars, then grabbed one of the fresh milk jars and poured them into eighteen glasses and did the same with the fresh orange juice.

Once her whole family was down stairs and the food was on the table, they all sat down and, before eating, blessed their food. They weren't a church going family, but that didn't mean they didn't practice their faith. They were Protestant Catholics and they kept their religion within the house. How the kids acted at school was totally up to them, but they knew better to bring their acts home, unless it was Ameo'e, who was always bringing her Drama Club material home and practicing with her siblings.

Once breakfast was over, the food put into the fridge and the dishes done, the rest of the household chores began. The kids went to there separate chores and within an hour, all chores were done. The ranch hands dealt with the outside chores while the kids dealt with the inside chores. But now that the inside chores were done, the kids and Lasana went outside to help Dominick and the ranch hands with the horses and to bring in some injured mustangs. Four of the paddocks that had tame horses were emptied and the horses were put into stalls in the barn. Then the task of rounding up the injured mustangs began.

By three o'clock in the afternoon, all the injured mustangs were in the paddocks and Lasana was in the cab on the way to the airport. She was on the plain by four o'clock and in California by seven o'clock. When she got off the plain, she went to Baggage Claim and picked up the rest of her luggage and then went to meet her 'new' husband.


	4. Meeting The New Families

**Meeting the New Families:**

**The Camden Household: The Rules:**

Lasana Messinger arrived at the Camden household with Eric. The kids were in school and he had to go back to work. She would be staying in Simon's room and Simon would be bunking with Ruthie. They got her luggage and stuff up to the bedroom and then Mr. Camden went back to work. Lasana was left to tour the house by herself. When she was done touring the house she would find out whose rooms were which later, she went down to the kitchen where she found the rules typed on a piece of paper with her name on it.

She sat down at the table in the kitchen and began reading:

_Hello, my name is Annie Camden and you are the new mom to my family. I expect my kids to be on their best behavior. We are just like every other family, except my husband is the Minister at the local church. I have seven kids and the family has one dog named Happy. The kids range from twenty-years-old to one year olds. My youngest children are the twins. You will meet them later, but first here are some rules that you are to live by this first week. _

_**Rule One:**__ I fix breakfast every morning and have the kid's lunches ready for them before they go to school._

_**Rule Two:**__ The kids are to have their rooms cleaned up and their beds made up before school._

_**Rule Three:**__ Simon walks Happy everyday after school._

_**Rule Four:**__ The kids are to do their homework before or after dinner every night and they can ask for help if they need it._

_**Rule Five:**__ We always have a family dinner, unless there is a basketball game and Mary needs to be there, then we eat earlier and go watch her play, if we can._

_**Rule Six:**__ We go to church every Sunday and you may be asked to tell about your family but I doubt Eric will do that. We are always nice to the community while at church and most of the people that attend are our friends._

_**Rule Seven:**__ There is no lying in our house and the kids are not aloud to go out on school nights unless they ask before hand._

_**Rule Eight:**__ There is no fighting in our house unless it is verbal fighting. We have a big family, but we also make sure that our family gets along well and stays out of each others business. _

_We don't have that many rules and we try to do the best we can with our family, but being a big family, we tend to skip over the little things. I hope you have fun and enjoy your time while living with my family._

**The Messinger Household: The Rules:**

Annie Camden arrived at the Messinger household with Dominick. The kids were at school and Dominick had to get back to Ranching. She would be staying in Zalenka's room while Zalenka was at college. They got her luggage and stuff up to the bedroom and then Mr. Messinger went back outside to get back into his ranching duties. Annie was left to tour the house by herself. When she was done touring the house she would find out whose rooms were which later, she went down to the kitchen where she found the rules typed on a piece of paper with her name on it.

She sat down at the counter and began reading:

_Hello, my name is Lasana Messinger and you are the new mom to my family. I expect my kids to be on their best behavior. We are just like every other family, except our home sits on 800 acres of land. We run our very well-respected ranch and wild mustang rescue from our home. I have sixteen kids ranging from twenty-years-old to four-years-old. I have to sets of twins and the rest are all nearly a year apart. You will meet them later, but first here are some rules that you are to live by this first week._

_**Rule One:**__ I fix breakfast every morning and have the kid's breakfast ready for them before they go to school._

_**Rule Two:**__ The kids are to have their rooms cleaned up and their beds made up before school._

_**Rule Three:**__ When the kid's get home from school, they do their homework, then go outside and help on the ranch; each kid has their own specified chore to do around the ranch and they are aloud to take as many breaks as they want, but it has to get done._

_**Rule Four:**__ Dominick stays out with our herd of horses most of the time and when all the chores are done or if the ranch hands tell the kids they don't need to do something, then the kids each saddle their own horses and go out to either have fun or help their father._

_**Rule Five: **__Birthing season is coming up, so you may have to help birth some foals. Don't worry though; Dominick probably won't have you help in the birthing. Mostly the older kids help out with the birthing, though all the kids like to watch._

_**Rule Six:**__ Zalenka comes home on the weekends and her spring vacation is coming up so she will be home the second week. I have left instructions to Dominick that she is to sleep in Zelene's room while you are here._

_**Rule Seven:**__ Nobody is allowed to leave the house unless they have permission, except for the scheduled after school activities that the kids frequently have._

_**Rule Eight:**__ We always have a family dinner, though it is usually at five or six o'clock because we sometimes need to be out with our horses and the ranch hands do get time off._

_**Rule Nine:**__ It is our children's job to be in bed on time unless it is the weekend, then they get to stay up until ten o'clock or spend the night at a friend's house, though we usually have people stay at our house._

_**Rule Ten:**__ There should be no fighting while the kids are at home and Dominick is able to break up any fights that may occur._

_**Rule Eleven:**__ On the Ranch hands days off, all the kids pitch in and help out. __**Rule Twelve:**__ On some occasions, we do go to the county fair and let the kids have some fun while with their friends. On the occasions that we do go to the county fair, most of our kids are competing in the Rodeo or activities related to the Rodeo._

_**Rule Thirteen:**__ Each kid has their own pet and they are responsible for that pet. Some of our kids have adopted the wild animals that cannot go back into the wild so they are naturally aloud within the house._

_**Rule Fourteen:**__ For our Wild Animal Sanctuary, we take the baby animals from their parents so that the adults won't kill them and bottle feed them. While they are on the bottle, the babies stay in the house with us. We have our own Vet that comes out to the ranch to check on them and give them their shots. You will be in charge of bottle feeding the babies along with our kids._

_**Rule Fifteen:**__ Dinner is prepared by whichever adult is in the house or whichever kid is in the house. If all the kids are in the house, they all chip in and make dinner. If Dominick and I are both in the house, we make dinner with the help of the kids. However, if nobody is in the house and we are too busy to make dinner, we call the local restaurant and have them deliver something. You will get used to eating that way._

_We have a lot of rules, but being a big family, we tend to skip over the little things. You are not expected to take on my ranching duties as it is my job to tame the wild mustangs we bring in off our land that are found injured or separated from the herd and can not be returned to the wild. I do, however, substitute at the high school when they need me. I have alerted them of who will be taking my place if they should need a substitute. I hope you have fun and enjoy your time while living with my family._

**The Camden Household: The Family:**

When the kids got home from school, after Mary picked them all up, they walked in the back door and went up to their rooms. Simon had put his stuff in Ruthie's room for the time being and Lasana was in Simon's room unpacking some of her clothes. She heard the door open and turned around. All the kids were standing there looking at her. She had the picture of her family and their animals in her hand and she was just about to put it on the dresser.

"Hello, you must be the Camden kids."

"Yes we are. You must be our new mom." _Simon stated, obviously not to happy that he had lost his room to his 'new' mom._

"Oh, sorry, my name is Lasana Messinger. I met your father earlier when he picked me up and dropped me off. How are you all doing?"

"We're all fine. Simon's just mad that he got kicked out of his room. I'm Mary; this is Lucy, Simon, Ruthie and the twins Sam & David. We picked them up from the church daycare after school."

"Well it's very nice to meet you all."

"You're not surprised that we have so many people in our family?" _Lucy asked._

"Why would I be?"

"Because whenever someone new comes into town, they're always surprised."

"Well I'm not surprised. I have sixteen kids of my own. My oldest is twenty and majoring in Veterinary Medicine at the State College. We live on a very well-respected ranch that breeds purebred horses and rescues wild mustangs."

"You live on a ranch?" _Ruthie asked._

"Yes, why don't we take this somewhere more comfortable? I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me and sure ya'll might want a snack. I'm pretty sure I could whip something up for you."

"Sure, we can go down to the kitchen. What do you guys usually have for breakfast on your ranch?" _Simon asked, obviously over being mad about being kicked out of his room._

"We have the normal breakfast; pancakes, sausage, bacon, biscuits, eggs poached, scrambled, steamed, over easy, toast, freshly squeezed orange juice, freshly milked milk, coffee & muffins. Zelene, Damien, Taz & Cori usually set the table while I'm out milking Old Betty and keep an eye on everything that's in the oven or on the stove. Dominick is usually upstairs getting the other kids up and out of bed."

"Are you religious?" _Ruthie asked._

"Yes, but we don't go to church. We are Protestant Christians, but because we work on a busy ranch, we never have time to go to church, so we usually read the bible and bless the food. Some of my kids have bible classes at their schools and tend to take them if they want to."

"You don't go to church?" _Ruthie asked amazed._

"Like she just told us Ruthie, she doesn't have the time working on a ranch. How many acres is your ranch?" _Mary asked._

"Over 800 acres of land our ranch sits on. We have a time during the winter when we have to move all the animals from the valley to higher ground due to the flooding. But it's mostly runoff from the mountains and its freezing water. You don't want to get caught in that water for a long time."

"Will our mom be in any trouble with that kind of stuff?" _Simon asked._

"No, winter has already come and gone and the floods are over for now. Your mom should count herself lucky; she won't have to deal with the floods and everything that comes with them."

"Enough questions, we'll show you around the house and let you get settled." _Lucy said as she finished her sandwich._

"What do you guys usually have for dinner?" _Lasana asked._

"Whatever mom wants to make. Why what do you eat at your house for dinner?" _Ruthie asked._

"Steak and hot potatoes one night, then usually we have homemade hamburgers the other nights. We make a lot of homemade dinners and we barely go out to eat because we live so far from town."

"Well mom is definitely in for the shock of her life!" _Mary said._

"Yes she is. So let's have the tour of house. I took one earlier, but I don't know whose room is whose. I do know that I am staying in Simon's room but I don't know about the other rooms."

"Okay then, let's go!" _Lucy said._

**The Messinger Household: The Family:**

When the kids got home from school, after Zelene, Damien, Taz, Cori and Aeon picked up the rest of the kids, they walked in the mud room door. The kids put their stuff in their rooms and found Annie in Zalenka's room, unpacking some of her clothes. She had the picture of her family in her hands and she was just about to put it on the dresser when she heard the door open. She turned around to see all fifteen of the remaining kids in the doorway.

"Hello, my name is Annie Camden and you must be the Messinger kids."

"Yes we are. You must be our new mom." _Ešeeva'keso said._

"Yes I am. I met your father earlier when he picked me up and then went back to ranching. How are you all doing?"

"We're doing fine. Come on down to the kitchen and I'll fix a snack while you get settled and we can talk about stuff." _Zelene said._

"That is very sweet of you. Do you all like to be the children of dedicated ranchers?"

"We love it, we always have, and it's what we've grown up with. Most of us will major in Veterinary Medicine so that when we become licensed vets, we can come back here and help our family on the ranch and uphold our family name." _Damien said._

"Is that all you want to do? Ranching I mean?"

"Well, yeah, it's in our blood and it always will be."

"So how many kids do you have Mrs. Camden?" _Taz asked._

"I have seven children. The youngest are one, the twins Sam and David."

"So you're not surprised at how big our family is?" _Esevona'e asked._

"I'm a little surprised only because your family has more kids than mine does, but I'm not that surprised. I've always wanted a big family and I got one. What do you kids do for fun?"

"I practice witchcraft, but only the green witch magic, which is the good magic. See all these pouches around the house? They are all for different purposes, and we even have them in our cars. Mom & dad love that I'm superstitious and that I have my own way of expressing my feelings. And it let's them know that I'm trying to keep my family safe." _Cori stated._

"Really, I thought ou said you were a Protestant Christian family?"

"We are, but that doesn't mean we don't believe in our own things. Cori believes in green witchery and so do her friends. The people in our school don't really care because every pouch she and her friends have made for them has always kept them safe and brought them good luck." _Taz said._

"But if you are Christians, you should be practicing witchcraft."

"What's the difference? You believe in the things you don't understand sometimes and if my being a green witch offends you, then I'll just spend the next two weeks in my room and you won't have to see me!" _Cori said as she got up and walked out of the room and into the Mud Room where she got ready to go outside and help her father._

"I didn't mean to offend her."

"Cori can have a temper, but if you insult her beliefs, she'll go psycho on your ass. Look I think we should show you around the Ranch and let you get settled into the routine of running a very well-respected horse ranch and wild mustang rescue." _Aeon said._

"Is that all you kids do? I mean, running a Ranch. You don't do anything outside of running a Ranch?"

"We don't have the time unless we're signed up for a school sport. But mostly we work on the Ranch and even our friends and peers have gotten used to coming up and working during the summer for our parents to earn some extra cash. Our parents have always been liked, so I bet you'll fit right in. just don't express your feelings to much about GOD. We speak mainly of him in our prayers, at Christmas, when we bless our food and on Sundays. But any other time, we're too busy to talk to or about him. I'm sure you understand." _Damien said._

"Not really. Do you only rescue wild mustangs?"

"No, we have a wildlife sanctuary here on the ranch as well. But only the kids that are in middle school and up are aloud to take care of them. Mom and dad don't want the younger kids getting hurt or have one of the big cats lash out. They are known to have tempers and if they don't know the person, they might just attack. That is why you will be helping bottle feed the Cheetah Cubs that just arrived two weeks ago. They were illegally brought into the states and Animal Control seized them after neighbors called police. Apparently the owner decided he didn't want to take care of them and put them in a box on the side of the road and left them for dead." _Ameo'e said._

"That's awful. Was the owner ever caught?"

"Yeah, it turned out to be a man known to kill wild animals for the fun of it and not caring that he might be putting a whole species in jeopardy. Come on; let's introduce you to the Ranch hands and the inhabitants of the Ranch. Who knows, maybe you'll actually like living on a ranch and working for a living." _Zelene said._

"I work for a living."

"We were told by the producers that you were a stay at home mom. How do you work for a living if you're a stay at home mom?" _Zebedee asked._

"I do my fare share of work around the house. If you knew my kids, you would understand."

"Hmmm…" _Milhail, Tyrail, Zebedee, Hayden, and Joachim said. They left the room so that the older kids could show Mrs. Camden around the ranch and get her settled into the day-to-day life of owning and working on a working Ranch!_

"So, let's get you settled into the routine why don't we?" _Zelene said as she Damien, Taz and Cori got up and picked up the youngest kids._

"Sure why not. I could use some fresh air anyways."

They all headed outside and to the tour of the ranch. Apparently Mrs. Camden had already toured the house; hopefully she hadn't disturbed anything the way it had been when she arrived. Hopefully she would leave their house and rules alone, but knowing that the rules would _have_ to change, made everyone a little on what she would change the rules to.

**(AN-Italics will be the rules as if the Mother's are actually saying them even though they are not in the room or house.)**


End file.
